vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?
What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? is the ninth episode of the first season of and the ninth episode of the series overall. Summary YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE – During a stressful week of exams, Hope, Rafael, Landon and MG's attempts to study get thwarted by the arrival of a new monster who feeds off their worst fears. Meanwhile, Hope struggles with a secret she's been keeping from Landon. Alaric also appears.http://www.ksitetv.com/legacies/legacies-spoilers-what-was-hope-doing-in-your-dreams/189516/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (credit only) *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (credit only) *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Chris Lee as Kaleb Guest Cast *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke Co-Starring *Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro *Joy Goodman as Night Hag *Douglas Tait as Oneiroi *Sir Brodie as Triad Guard *Stephan Jones as Kurt *Sharon Freedman as Teacher *Tony Guerrero as Hector Gonzales *Lorraine Rodriguez-Reyes as Maria Gonzales Trivia *Antagonist: Night Hag/Oneiroi. Body Count *Night Hag/Oneiroi - Stabbed in the eyes with an arrow and dissipated into smoke; killed by Hope Mikaelson Continuity *Kaleb, MG and Rafael were last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. *Dorian was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in Death Keeps Knocking On My Door. *Emma was mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in Mombie Dearest. *Matt was mentioned by Alaric. He was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on , Behind the Black Horizon on and Hope is Not the Goal on . *Seylah was mentioned and seen in photos. She was last seen in Maybe I Should Start From The End. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned by Alaric. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Josie and Lizzie were indirectly mentioned by Alaric. They were last seen in Mombie Dearest. *Kurt makes his appearance in this episode. He was previously indirectly mentioned by Landon in This is the Part Where You Run. *Hector and Maria Gonzales were last seen in This is the Part Where You Run. *The Dragon woman was indirectly mentioned by Hope. She was last seen in Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn. *Pedro was last seen in We're Being Punked, Pedro. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted **Lockwood Mansion (Mentioned) *Atlanta, Georgia Behind the Scenes *This is the second episode with the word Hope in the title after "Hope is Not the Goal". *This episode's title is a line used by Landon Kirby. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Extended Promo= |-|Scene= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x09 Promo "What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams?" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x09 Extended Promo "What Was Hope Doing in Your Dreams?" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? Scene The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Kaleb-Rafael~MG.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Alaric.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Rafael.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Kaleb.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-MG.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams~Landon-Rafael.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Hope 1.jpg 1x09 What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams-Hope 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC109-001-Triad Industries.png LGC109-002-Seylah-Baby Landon-Photo-Ryan.png LGC109-003-Triad Guard.png LGC109-004-Ryan.png LGC109-005-Ryan.png LGC109-006~Seylah File~Ryan.png LGC109-007-Ryan.png LGC109-008-Seylah File.png LGC109-009~Pedro.png LGC109-010-Pedro.png LGC109-011-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-012-Alaric.png LGC109-013-Hope.png LGC109-014-Landon.png LGC109-015-MG.png LGC109-016-Alaric.png LGC109-017-Rafael.png LGC109-018-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-019-Landon-Rafael.png LGC109-020-Rafael.png LGC109-021-Landon.png LGC109-022-Alaric.png LGC109-023-MG.png LGC109-024-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-025-MG-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-026-Alaric~Night Hag~Oneiroi.png LGC109-027~Dream Hope-Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-028-Dream Hope~Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-029~Dream Hope-Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-030-Dream Kurt.png LGC109-031-Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-032-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-033-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC109-034-Rafael.png LGC109-035-Alaric.png LGC109-036-Hope.png LGC109-037-Night Hag.png LGC109-038-Alaric-Students.png LGC109-039-Alaric.png LGC109-040-Hope-Landon.png LGC109-041-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-042-Hope.png LGC109-043-Students.png LGC109-044-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-045-Dream MG.png LGC109-046-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-047-Kaleb.png LGC109-048-MG.png LGC109-049-Landon.png LGC109-050-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-051-Dream Teacher~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-052-Landon-Dream.png LGC109-053-Landon-Dream.png LGC109-054-Dream Teacher~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-055-Dream MG~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-056-Dream Kaleb~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-057-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-058-Students.png LGC109-059-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-060-Alaric.png LGC109-061-Landon-Hope-Alaric.png LGC109-062~Landon-Alaric.png LGC109-063-Rafael.png LGC109-064-Rafael.png LGC109-065-Hope.png LGC109-066~Hope~Rafael.png LGC109-067-Rafael.png LGC109-068~Hope~Rafael.png LGC109-069-Hope~Rafael.png LGC109-070-Landon.png LGC109-071-Alaric.png LGC109-072-Landon.png LGC109-073-Hope-Alaric.png LGC109-074-Oneiroi.png LGC109-075-Landon-Hope.png LGC109-076-MG.png LGC109-077-Salvatore Boarding School.png LGC109-078-Alaric-Dream.png LGC109-079-Dream Hope.png LGC109-080-Alaric-Dream.png LGC109-081-Alaric-Dream.png LGC109-082-Alaric.png LGC109-083-Hope-Landon.png LGC109-084-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-085-Alaric-Dream.png LGC109-086-Night Hag-Oneiroi~Alaric-Dream.png LGC109-087-Alaric.png LGC109-088~Hope-Rafael-Kaleb-Landon-MG.png LGC109-089-Kaleb.png LGC109-090-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-091-Rafael.png LGC109-092-Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-093-MG.png LGC109-094-MG-Dream.png LGC109-095-Dream Hope~Rafael-Dream.png LGC109-096-Hope.png LGC109-097-Landon-Dream.png LGC109-098-MG-Dream.png LGC109-099-MG-Dream.png LGC109-100-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-101-Night Hag-Oneiroi-Kaleb-Dream.png LGC109-102-Landon-Dream-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-103-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-104-MG-Dream.png LGC109-105-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-106-Landon-Dream.png LGC109-107-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-108-Oneiroi.png LGC109-109-Oneiroi.png LGC109-110-Hope.png LGC109-111-Landon.png LGC109-112-Rafael.png LGC109-113-Oneiroi.png LGC109-114-Rafael-Oneiroi~Hope.png LGC109-115-Alaric.png LGC109-116~Oneiroi-Hope.png LGC109-117-Kaleb.png LGC109-118-MG.png LGC109-119-Landon-Hope~Rafael-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-120-Alaric.png LGC109-121-Rafael.png LGC109-122-Hope.png LGC109-123-MG-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC109-124-Hope.png LGC109-125-Landon.png LGC109-126-Landon.png LGC109-127-Hope.png LGC109-128~Landon~Hope.png LGC109-129~Alaric-Hope-Urn.png LGC109-130-Alaric.png LGC109-131-Ryan.png LGC109-132-Maria.png LGC109-133-Maria-Hector.png LGC109-134-Ryan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Season One Category:Legacies Episode Guide